A Bazillion Ways To Annoy Azula
by defend it
Summary: Summary say's it all. C'mon you now you wanna everyone has SOME if not buckets full of hate for Azula... I'm just putting mine in words. I post reveiwer suggestions!
1. 1 through 15

The title pretty much explains it all...

If people like it I'll continue!

* * *

1. Every time she steps into any room grandly say "MAKE WAY FOR PRINCESS AZULA! DAUGHTER OF FIRE LORD OZAI, AND LADY URSA, SISTER OF THE exiled PRINCE ZUKO!!!!!!" Scream it even louder whenever she's trying to be secretive in pursuit of the Avatar/ Zuko or entering the bathroom.

2. Hold a hamster race; whose ever hamster reaches the end first will get the Avatar. Contestants should include Zuko, Long Feng, even make up non -existents like (the ghost of Zhao, Muffy, Angelina Jolie, etc.) Make sure Azula's hamster is paralyzed.

3. Every morning tell her she's going to die in seven days.

4. Ask her if she enjoys looking like a man.

5. Whenever she says "Avatar", correct her, saying: "You mean the divine medium that has descended upon the mortal world to save us all from destruction?!?!!?!?!" When saying the word destruction, look pointedly at her.

6. One day, when she's practicing her firebending, convince her that lightning bending is the "girly" version of REAL firebending.

7. Cook her something involving broccoli, then tell her that having something green stuck in the middle of her teeth will not help her capture the avatar.

8. Make fire-proof dolls that resemble team avatar- place each one in unexpected places (under her pillow, in her pockets, in her scrambled eggs…)

9. Huff loudly whenever she enters a room and whisper to the nearest person "She HAS to come down whenever we're trying to have a good time…"

10. Write a fake diary and, pretending its Azula's, mail it to the whole of the fire nation. Write something like: "Dear Diary, today I saw my one true love, my pukie- wookie, and the sole of my existence: KING BOOMI!" Outline his name in tiny little pink hearts.

11. Ask her if she thinks her name is derived from the Spanish/Latin word "_azul"_, meaning blue, or from the Hindi word "_asura_", meaning demon. Say you think she's a blue demon.

12. When she's sleeping draw a big brown arrow on her forehead, sit on her back and cry "YIP YIP!"

13. Every time she eats something exclaim how fat she is, and how a fat cow like her should be milked.

14. Read her your ZukoXOC fanfic (describing how Zuko teams up with the avatar and gang and gets married), making the OC sound exactly like yourself, then call her "sis" by accident.

15. Tell her that you're her new "mommy" now, wink at Fire Lord Ozai, then send her to boarding school.

* * *

Comments and suggestion would nice, but a million dollars would be better... ; P 


	2. 16 through 30

Thanks for all the comments/ suggestions! **- kudos-**

* * *

16. One day, when she's screaming at her crewman, and asks "And who commands this ship?" Scream out "YOUR MAMA!!!" When she angrily turns around to look for the culprit, point at your self, rearrange your suspenders, snort and say "Did I do thaaaaaaat?"

17. Trap her in a circular, metal room. Tell her you'll only let her out if she finds a corner.

18. Duct tape ALL of Zuko's screaming fan girls to him. Hahaha, she'll never find 'em.

19. During one of Azula's serious meetings with serious people, barge loudly into the room, measure her forehead, look saddened and say "Now Tyra Banks will NEVER win the 'biggest foreheads under 40' competition."

20. Make Ty Lee and Mai YOUR best friends.

21. Plan a month long vacation in Cabo for the whole crew except for her. If she asks what you did there, reply snottily "What happens in Cabo, _stays _in Cabo."

22. When Azula's sleeping or meditating, stuff a round shape pillow underneath her shirt and take pictures. Tell everyone that the Avatar's her baby's daddy.

23. Marry the Fire Lord. Kill him. Become Lady. Make Aang your best friend. Constantly brag in her face. 'Nough said.

24. Every time her highness completes a mission successfully, pinch her cheeks, squeeze her to your bosom and cry "Ain't that precious, my lil' Azula growin' up SO fast!!"

25. Push her into the fountain with HER crush. **- sniff- **

26. Make sure to (secretively) squirt water on her right before she faces Katara in the season 2 finale (AHHHHHH! I can't wait!)

27. Tell her that her real name is Angel Baby. Get the whole ship to call her that.

28. Tell her she can stop being so confused; she IS really a man.

29. Make Justin Timberlake's "Sexy Back" her theme song in the series and every time she walks into the music, her fleets of firebendIng soldier's break down and do the robot.

30. Whenever you're on deck talk like a pirate. At random times during the day point at Azula and cry "THER SHE BLOWS!"

* * *

_**Continue?**_


	3. 31 through 45

**Oh yes, another installment, I think I could do this forever baby...**

* * *

31. Try to hold hands with her. 

32. Blow air in her face and tell her that you're the last airbender.

33. Pick up some hitch-hiking nomad musicians (i.e. the cave of two lovers). Make them sleep in Azula's room.

34. Make everyone dress up as Appa for Halloween. (Excluding her highness, of course.)

35. Whenever she asks for water, give her tea. Whenever she asks for tea, give her water.

36. Make fun of her Aladdin shoes. (A/N: Seriously, look at them! There weird and pointy and curl up at the top…)

37. Become her shrink. Tell her that the only way to fix her problems would be to run around naked while barking like a dog.

38. While washing her clothes, fade her darks. It's hard to make an evil statement with gray's instead of blacks…believe me I've tried.

39. Every time she utters the word "milk", smile at her and snap your fingers repeatedly. If she asks you what the hell you mean by it, simply wink at her, point at the nearest statue and walk away whistling "Walking in a Winter Wonderland" (A/N: This is just to confuse her.)

40. Tell her she's been paired romantically with her father, her brother (and the alter ego of her brother), Aang, Katara, Sokka, Long Feng, Ty Lee, Mai, the crazed- cabbage guy, (pretty much everyone now that I think about it) in MANY a "mature" rated, smutty fanfiction.

41. Read all of them too her. Read them VERY slowly. Read them with funny voices for the characters. When you read her voice, make it really low.

42. Tell her that there's a scary monster in your closet. When she opens the closet to show you that there's no such thing as a monster, have her shut her mouth and walk away because in the closet is a picture of herself.

43. Fart really loudly. (A/N: I had to put this in. It annoys EVERYONE.)

44. Spray paint your name on Azula's ship. Now that it has your name on it, it's yours, right?

45. Say its opposite day. Proclaim loudly how much you love/worship/admire/respect Azula and give her a slobbery wet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**I would S2 comments and LOVE suggestions... there IS a reason why these things are put into chapter format...**

**_Continue...Again?!_**


	4. 46 through 60 reader's suggestions

WOW. I love all of you reviewers so much! SINCE I'm sucha nice person Iv'e decided to post your suggestions. I (of course) as the author like to comment on everything so don't pay attention to the manny author notes (in bold) if you don't want to. All of the wonderful authors and reviewers credited here are amazing and hilarious!

* * *

Chibi Horsewoman:

46. Start asking about Ozaila and when she asks who the hell Ozaila is say: She's your daughter you idiot! Call CPS on her for child neglect and find a little girl who looks like her to follow her around calling her mommy.

47. Bonus: ask about Ozaila's Dog and New Ozaila's dog. Imply that she is killing her child's dog.

**(A/N: To fully understand these two, read Chibi's storys!)**

48.Bring Ursa back! Then Ursa can give Azula a few time outs. And take away all her toys including the ship. Imply that she hates Zuko because he's prettier and more popular than she is even with the scar.

49. Have her read Chibi Horsewoman's 3 fanfics in which she pick on her in way or the other. **(A/N: They are hilarious! )**

* * *

TheDayYouSaidGoodNight:

50. Wear Fire Nation navy armor and order the troops around her ship. Tell the soldiers that you are the new commander-in-chief of the armies. When she asks who are you to order stuff when she's the princess, tell her that you're Ozai's commander-in-chief of the Fire Nation Armed Forces. Watch her fume.

51. Ask her to listen to an iPod or an MP3/MP4 player. Include the songs "Numb" by Linkin' Park and "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Tell her that the first song was Toph's theme song. Tell her that the second song was Zuko and Katara's wedding song.

52. Play an electric guitar in the palace or ship. Scream your lungs out. Noise is god and annoying to princesses.

53. Go around the ship saying "Azula is a tomboy!" then interchange the symbols for gentlemen and ladies in the ship's washrooms. **(A/N: I SO would do this one.)**

54. When she is asleep, set her hair on fire. Yell to the crew, "She's burning! She's burning! Get some water and dump it on her head." Let her mood go bad in the morning.

* * *

To.Be.Indeed:

55. Hire Azula impersonators. Good ones (or bad ones, whichever's funnier) and have them reinact every most embarrassing story of her life... and maybe some from other people's lives too. **(A/N: I would say that I'm Firelord Azulan and run around in a pink tutu while sprinkling everyone with fairydust!)**

56. Put glitter **(or fairydust) **all over her clothes. That stuff is friggen' imposible to get off.

57. After the previous one, play songs from the 'Liberachi collection' every time she walks into a room.

* * *

Christian-Aero-captain:

58. Any time Azula begins yelling at her crewmen, loudly exclaim "She doesn't mean what she said. She is on her period!" **(A/N:Hehehehe... then I'd hand her some chocolate and a midol.)**

* * *

Lt. Commander Richie

59. Replace the big flag she has on the back of the ship with the Fire Nation emblem... a bright pink one with a rabbit. When she asks why there's a rabbit on the flag, look at her, adopt a scottish accent, and say 'Laugh all ye want, tha' rabbit's got a vicious streak a mile wide!' **(A/N: LOLZ)**

* * *

theweirdperson:

60. Fire all her crew members. Replace them with either Waterbenders, singing pirates, or crazed Zuko fangirls. **(A/N: Make yours truly one of the fangirls!!! sdfgkjlskdg!)**

* * *

OK- I told my self I wouldnt make a note about the SEASON FINALE- but here I go again. It was amazing. And my Azula hating has rocketed to an unknown universe outside of this -freakin'- galaxy. I will definantly have spoilers for the next post...!!!

_Continue? (__oh, yea baby...)_


	5. 61 through 75

Thanks again for the reviews! Ah, it's so awesome how everyone keeps submitting tons's of ideas; the next chapter will be a "readers suggestions" for sure! WARNING: this chapter contains very, vey slight spoilers (and if you haven't seen the season finale, what the hell are you doing reading this; GO WATCH NOW!)... also much azula hateness. **Authors Notes are in BOLD. **

...I'm changing the rating to T for saftey btw.

* * *

61. Scribble "PWNS!" on top her forehead in permanent marker; watch different characters try to guess what it means…

** (In the authors mind: **

** Sokka: Oh No! It's Azula! takes out boomerang wait: what's that say on her forehead?!?!**

** Toph: Gee, I don't know Sokka.**

** Sokka: Sorry…hmmm, poons? P-wins? P- wons? **

** Aang: Maybe the letters stand for something… Party With Nasty Slut? Pampered Woman's Naughty Sex?**

** Azula: …. fries Aang and Sokka to a burnt crisp **

** Toph: Boys. sigh)**

62. Ask her where she's from. When she says the Fire nation, tell her you've never heard of it.

63. Make Ty Lee and Mai rabid and conniving Zutara fans.

** (In the authors mind: **

** -Season 2 finale -  
**

** Azula: Now since I have Zuko captured, where shall I place him?**

** Ty Lee: Hmm. I don't know …maybe you should put him in that cave where that waterbender is. nods head**

** Azula: Why?**

** Mai: Not because we want them to have emo, hot, blue eyed, fire bender, children… of course not.**

** Azula: Um…)**

64. Whenever she trips/falls/makes a mistake/ is thwarted/ play that background music that Momo has whenever he does something funny.

65. Make Zuko marry both Ty Lee and Mai and they BOTH become Fire Lady (Queen?). Why you ask? Because that would piss THE HELL out of Azula; being a fire princess lady thingy is the only thing she's got going for her. And her brother is banging her two best friends. Ouch

66. By her a pregnant Rabiroo and insist on making it sleep/live on Azula's bed.

67. Make Ty Lee and Mai lesbian lovers. Wow, that would be SO awkward for Azula…

68. Make Azula go to a modern-day highschool. Without any firebending, what so ever…

** (In the authors mind:**

** Azula: I will take over the world!**

** Gigantic Un-named bully: I will take your lunch money!**

** Azula: Die you mortal! Points two fingers at bully**

** Bully:… That chick is WEIRD man.)**

69. Make a clear argument stating the reasons why it would be necessary to kidnap Bosco the bear. Watch as the Earth King releases a rage unknown to mankind as he rescues his beloved Bosco.

70. Use the term "fire-cest" in random sentences. **Would you like some fire-cest with that popcorn, your highness?**

71. Point out how Mai's hair is SO much shinier than Azula's.

72. Make her wear a cape. When she asks why she should, show her pictures of Dr. Doom, Magneto, and Mojo Jojo.

73. As soon as she's taken over Ba Sing Se, bulldoze the whole place, set hungry locusts upon all of the crops, set a hungry Sokka upon all of the edible animals and set a thirsty Iroh upon all of the tea places. Make sure you get all the innocents out of there first.

74. Come into her room in the middle of the night and leave Appa- hair everywhere!

75. Place one of those "endless sleep for you, princess, until true loves first kiss" spells, i.e. "Sleeping Beauty". Hooray for coma!Azula; NO ONE would ever kiss her…ever.

* * *

Hope you like-y!

_**Continue?!**_

_**Je Suis Un Pamplemousse**_


	6. 76 through 90 reader's suggestions

**Again, you people are great! I got SO many suggestions that I couldn't fit them all in one post; so if your's isn't there it isnt because I didn't think they were funny! I will, for sure, place them here on my next "reviewers suggestions" post! Again, all author notes are in bold!**

* * *

76. You could put up a giant poster of Zuko on her ceiling, just make sure she can't reach it or burn it down.

77. When Azula's just standing around waiting walk up to her and say "Azula shutup. I'm serious. Dude, shutup. Stop talking. I can't even hear myself think you're just gabbering away like that. I'm serious, stop it, now." Then walk away leaving her confused then suddenly walk back up to her and say, "What did I just say? Shutup, you know what, you're voice is so annoying it's just going to bore a hole in my brain and I'm going to die and it's going to be your fault. Just shutup." Then walk away angrily. And make sure you say it fast enough so she can't stop you, or burn you to a crisp. **(A/N: Make sure you do/say ALL of the things listed in this fic "fast enough so she can't stop you, or burn you to a crisp.)**

- Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja

* * *

78. Run up to her then slap her, and say "You've been sleeping around you little nasty." And when she looks at you like your crazy, sigh and say "Well, how else can Commander Zhao's promotion be explained?"

- smartcheer 917

* * *

79. Trap her in a room with Chibi Horsewoman's friend Angel who is NOT a fan of Azula.

80. Tell her that Katara is now her sister-in-law and not only that, but she's the new Fire Lady since Ozai kind of keeled over and died from something and Zuko is now in charge. After telling her that Ozai is dead, start singing "ding dong the witch is dead"! **(A/N: I WANT this too happen, Zutara-fan-craziness!)**

81. Imply that she has a crush on King Bumi.

82. Ask her if she'll allow you to advertise something on her extremely large forehead.

83. Ask if she and Haruno Sakura from Naruto get together to give each other support for having such large foreheads.

84. Take a headshot of Azula; alter it so that her forehead is even larger than usual. Put an ad and the picture on EBay declaring that Azula will tattoo the name of someone's company or any saying on her forehead for the highest bidder.

85. Stick her in a room of rabid Iroh fangirls who saw the season 2 finale and have a score to settle. **(A/N: Oh yes. - punches her fists together in a menacing way-)**

- Chibi Horsewoman

* * *

86. Make a Myspace for Azula. Fill it with embarrassing pictures of her (picking her nose sleeping with a planted colorful doll, etc.) and blogs about how Ty Lee was right and she has a crush on Sokka too. Make sure to have all color customizable parts turned pink or blue. **(A/N: Her thing song would SO be "Mmbob" by Hanson!)**

-To.Be.Indeed

* * *

87. Switch all her clothes for Earth Kingdom clothes, making them all dresses. Then send in an elder lady to help her dress that keeps oogling at her saying "Oh you'd look so CUTE and adorable in THIS one!"

88. Have some random Firebender walk onto Azula's docked ship as she's about to start practicing her lightning. The random fire bender quickly goes through the movements and shoots lightning, turns and looks to Azula "Flawless and that was my first try." **(A/N: This one made my crack up!)**

- AngelDarkchylde

* * *

89. Ask her when she switched from being an evil fire nation princess to being a evil babysitter.

- ToonFanatic

* * *

90. Maybe you should steal her hair tie/get her to wear her hair down... and laugh at her for it. Muahaha.

- lightningbent101

* * *

**XD... Thanks again for all you awesome reviewers and for all you other readers out there be sure to read THEIR stories too. Suggestions always welcome and reviews very highly appreciated!**


	7. 91 through 105 reader's suggestions

**Wow, the author is updating two times in one day? Angels MUST exist! Authors Notes in bold! - you know the procedure-  
**

* * *

91. Ask why she does have such a cool scar like Zuko's.

92. Every time she walks into a room loudly go "DA DA DA!"**(A/N: Make the last 'DA' really long. Whenever she tries to overide the long 'DA!" by speaking, scream it louder.) **

93. Ask her if she has ever taken a bath. Like, ever.

94. Use a sharpie marker to give her a Zuko scar while she sleeps

95. Hint every so often that she will never win 'cause she's on a kid's channel.

96. Whenever she looks at you cover your eyes and scream, "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

97. Get "Oops! I Did It Again" stuck in her head.

98. Insist she does the funky chicken with you.

- Ron weasly girl

* * *

99. Tell her the real reason she wears armor is because she's ashamed of having no figure, especially compared to Mai or Ty Lee.**(A/N: This literally made me laugh out loud. I can't believe I didn't think of it first ; D)  
**

100. Have Long Feng to brainwash her under Lake Laogai, and she'll be forced to thing that she's part ostrich-horse.

101. Somehow secretly put a chip and speaker in her brain. That way, she'll hear voices in her head and she'll think she's insane. Bonus points if you say anything about anything that's already been listed in this fanfiction.

- The Violent Tomboy

* * *

102. Put laxatives in her drink, as long as it will be melted or dissolved in the drink or as long as it isn't water.

103. Find a place where it is raining then let her soak there.**(A/N: FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!)  
**

104. Spy on Azula until she is asleep. Bring Zuko to the scene. Drug him with sleeping powder. Place him beside Azula and put them in a compromising position. Paint a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign at the doorway and let the whole crew see it. Bring Ursa, Ozai, Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh and all of her crew excluding the navigator and the ship' driver.**(A/N: Words cannot explain how much I want this to happen.)  
**

- TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

* * *

105. I think one should follow Azula around and randomly call her "Buzz" every other sentence. Especially when announcing her as she walks into a room. "FIRE PRINCESS BUZZ!"

- EE's Skysong

* * *

**Ah! ** Again, so much awesome-ness! _I am starting to feel like I'm not writing this fic, you guys are!_

**That's cool with me; writing shouldn't be a monorchy! Reviews&&&Suggestions make my life complete!**


	8. 106 through 120 reader's suggestions

**I got SO many ideas AGAIN so be prepared to see a lot more of these "readers sugestions" posts... Thanks to all of the reviewers listed here, theyre awesome and very funny! **

* * *

106. Start a support group. Invite Azula. Tell her that if she accepts that she looks like a man, than her life will be much happier. 

107. Pay a little kid to tell Azula's crew that he is Azula and Zhao's love child. Better yet, have him tell her crew in front of Azula. When her face turns red with anger, whisper "OMG, she's blushing!" as loud as you can. Or yell "OMG IT'S TRUE!"

- BlueEclipse

* * *

108. Replace all the shipmates with knights who say 'ni' and have them gasp in fear every time they she says 'it'. 

109. Have about twenty random benders shave there heads and paint the tattoos on them selves and stick her in the room and tell her to find the real avatar. –he's not in there-

110. Every time anyone from the series sees her, have them call her 'bill-board brow' every time they address her.

111. Every time she's about to firebend, dump a bucket of water over her head.

112. Make Azula meet haku, temari, shikamaru, neju, sasuke, itachi, and kisame. Have fun. (Naruto characters C0me as y0u are suspect she would have problems with.)

- C0me as y0u are

* * *

113. Walk up to Azula and start dancing around her then, using the most little-kiddish voice you can, sing "You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum Pumpy-umpy-umpkin! You're my Sweety Pie! You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop Snoogumboogums! You're the apple of my eye! And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here and I love to sing sweet songs to you because you are so dear!" Then afterwards, depending on where you are, run screaming or jump of her ship. 

-Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja

* * *

114. Follow Azula around and claim that she is your sister and say, "We're going to have so much fun together!" 

115. Paint Azula's room pink and purple and fill it with posters of Unicorn's and horses. Put "My Little Pony" stuffed animals on her bed.

116. Make Sokka and Aang her fashion experts who dress her up in pink and blue frilly dresses. Then they'll say (in gay voices), "Oh, that just look's fabulous on you!" **( A/N: That reminds of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.** **hehe.)**

117. Lock her in a room with all Zutara fangirl's, who are mad at her for lying to Zuko during the Season 2 Finale.

118. Tell Azula that a surprise was waiting for her in the next room. When she runs in, she is definitely surprised that it was actually King Bumi.

119. Turn Mai and Ty Lee into lesbians and have them fight over Azula. AWKWARD!

- REfreak

* * *

220. Take over fire lord Ozai's body and announce that you're holding modeling competition, the winner of which gets to be the next Fire Lady. Make her only opponent a fat, geeky, ugly girl (she'll be insulted). Then, make her wear hot pinks, blues, neon greens, and bright yellows (all on the same dress - she deserves it) and a water bra cause she has no chest, then pop the water bra while she's modeling. Make sure she hears guys talking about how ugly, unshapely, and overly forehead she is. Obviously, make the other girl win. 

- thetemptedangel

* * *

**OK , since I'm getting so many suggestions/reviews (which I'm so thankful for), I get to lay down some RULES! DUN DUN DUN! **

**1. Do not tell me to tell some one else that their idea sucked/ they suck. defend it. is not a negative person and doesn't want to spread the negativity (unless it's about our most hated A:TLA character.)**

**2. PLEASE do not give a suggestion that somebody else gave/ I wrote. Same jokes are ok, (Bumi-crush, Mai and Ty Lee being lesbian, Zuko fangirls, ZhaoXAzula, etc.) but try not to repeat the exact wording of someone else.**

**3. Please try to use correct capitalization and punctutation. It just makes my job a lot more easier...**

**And one more thing- it's cool with me to suggest stuff that includes Naruto characters and other fandoms, but I'm not familiar with Naruto so I have no idea what your talking about ;D **

**_Review!_  
**


	9. 121 through 135 reader's suggestions

**I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer in any of these. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN Azula. **

**...just kidding (sad face).**

* * *

121. Kill her. I'm sure she will hold a grudge.

122. Have 181,862,389,378,190 mariachi bands invade her ship. Tell her that she isn't allowed to kill them/get rid of them until she tells Zuko and Iroh she's sorry for being mean to them. Haha, she'd be stuck with them forever. **(A/N: I'm learning about spanish music in my spanish class and I find this hilarious; I constantly have Celia Cruz stuck in my head.)**

123. Make Fire Lord Ozai make her pay for every hour she hasn't yet captured the Avatar.

-Tzunun Chumil Hummingbird Star

* * *

124. Put cactus juice in her food; make sure you're in a town or some other public place. And don't forget to take pictures, lots and lots of pictures. Then make copies and send them out all over the world. Of course after that you'll have to change your name and appearance and hide up in the mountains for the rest of your days. Unless you don't mind a short life...

- Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja

* * *

125. Gather every able-bodied person on the ship and have them rub their socked feet on the carpet. When Azula eventually asks what her crew, henchwoman, and complete strangers are all doing in one room in their socks, every one shock her, one at a time.

Repeat until her hair is completely ruined with static electricity.

Then, everyone file out quietly...

-Piezo

* * *

126. You can start singing "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" whenever she's in a room. **(A/N: That's the holiday spirit!)**

127. Start leaving little cards around with the names and phone numbers of highly regarded psychologists and therapists. For added fun use rubber cement to attach some cards to her forehead.

128. Play the line about Prosthetic foreheads from "We Want a Rock" (by They Might Be Giants) whenever Azula enters a room. Actually make that her ring tone on her cell phone and call her constantly.

129. Tell her that she made Ursa run away.

130. Imply that she's having illicit relations with members of the Fire Lord's council or even better... imply she's having illicit relations with Sokka.

131. Calmly walk up to her and say you've come to kill her.

132. Give her exlax brownies.

133. Force her to watch Teletubbies and Barney- Hey it worked on Al- Qaeda so why not try it on Azula? (**A/N: I honestly have no idea where Chibi Horsewoman got this... but any sentence that can involve the words "Barney", "Al- Qaeda**" **and "Azula" is funny enough for me!!)**

134. Tell her she's filling in on your HHA rounds... the ones where you have to change colostomy bags and do perineal care.

135. Follow her around and ask what she'd do for a Klondike bar

- Chibi Horsewoman

* * *

**I am literally stacked with schoolwork... you guys are making this so much easier for me to update! **

**Oh and btw, on the last post, I accidently wrote "220" instead of "120". **

**I was never good and math...**

**R&R!**


	10. 136 through 150 reader's suggestions

**Oh the joy of having lovely reviwers is too much for words!**

* * *

136. (Whenever she's at a ball or celebration), tell her "shake her money makers."

- Ron Weasly girl

* * *

137. When she bends lightning, hold a metal rod attached to a wooden stick on her lightning. Direct it back at her and stick it towards her face and say to the crew, "My Science teacher was right. Metal is a conductor of electricity. Look at your princess now. She got defeated by a metal rod!"

138. Make an anti-Azula or anti-Ozai fanfic. Print it out and shove it in her face. Make sure she is in the ship and in the deck. Since she cannot see where she is going because of paper stuck on her face, push her into the water.

139. Replace all her armors and suits with pink, poofy gowns and dresses. TheDayYouSaidGoodnight hates pink.

140. Bring her to a local Roman Catholic Church. Point to the crucifix and tell her that even if everyone does not succeed in defeating her, God will still defeat her. After that, bring her to the baptismal font (borrow it if possible) and dunk her face into the water.

- TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

* * *

141. Kidnap Mai. This way, Ty Lee will have no one to balance out he constant chipperness with dry looks and wry remarks, slowly driving Azula to the brink of insanity.

142. Kidnap both Ty Lee and Mai. Leave a cryptic note as to their whearabouts. Azula, being a pretty smart cookie, will likely be able to decipher it even on her own, but when she gets to the location, all she'll find is another cryptic note. Keep going for as long as you can, varying the difficulty levels (hard will delay her more, allowing you to remain at least two steps ahead of the irate Fire Princess, but easy will raise her hopes, allowing her to think that you've become desperate, only to find a brain-buster at the next stop...) Have the final note lead to somewhere particularly difficult to reach (top of a mountain, middle of a briar patch... be creative!). Drop off a drugged Ty Lee and Mai there (you probably don't want to be around when Azula reaches them). However, as soon as she's woken her two companions up, she'll realize that Mai has been brainwashed by your friends at Lake Laogai to think that she's Ty Lee, and the double dose of happyhappyjoyjoy bounciness will drive Azula slowly insane...

143. Give her a nickname, such as Azzy, or just plain Azz if you're really feeling dangerous.

144. Introduce Ty Lee to the wonders of caffeine. Now Azula will be treated to some patented Ty Lee bounciness at 1 A.M.!

145. Find out which town she's headed to next. Teach all the inhabitants Pig Latin. Speak it exclusively around her.** (A/N: zulaay ucksay uttbay)  
**

146. Find out which town she's headed to next. Whenever she shows up in a public area, have all the townsfolk burst into one of the following songs-

"Loathing" from the musical Wicked

"Be Our Guest" from the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast

"One-Winged Angel" from Final Fantasy VII (but substitute Azula for

Sephiroth)

"Who Let the Dogs Out"

147. Find out which town she's headed to next. Form a fan club there for Zuko, Iroh, Aang, Ty Lee, Katara, or Sokka.

148. Find out which town she's headed to next. Get everyone in the town to give Azula a great big hug as soon as they see her. If she asks why, tell her that it's Official Hug a Complete Stranger Day. If she revisits the town, repeat the procedure. If she questions why there are so many Official HaCS Days, say "Every day is a good day for hugs!" Then give her another hug.

149. Find out which town she's headed to next. Equip everyone with fireproof suit. You can then annoy her with relative imunity.

- theweirdperson

* * *

150. Send Azula notes from a secret admirer, though she probably won'really care, once she finds out you sent them to her tell her that you felt bad that no one liked her cause she's a demented psycho with a huge forehead. And make sure you have somewhere to run once you tell her.

- Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja

* * *

**Again, I would like to stress the "grammer rule." I would also like to stress the awesomeness of all reviwers. They are awesome! **

**REVIEW! **


	11. 151 through 165 reader's suggestions

**Twice in one day! WOOT! You know the drill: authors notes in bold, because I like to add my own unwanted opinions into things as much as possible... again these are suggestions from you lovely readers who keep coming up with brilliant ideas!**

* * *

151. Bribe Ty Lee and Mai into vandalizing her bedroom in the middle of the night. When Azula says she's tired, scream and tackle her.

152. Whenever she threatens you, tell her you've got incriminating photos from #104.

153. Burn her clothes. ALL OF THEM. Give her a Telle-tubbies outfit or some other ridiculous garment, and call in the GaAng for a fight. Mwhahaha.

154. Give her a Tickle-Me-Elmo for Christmas. Make sure it's possessed to say "I eat mothers and rape babies." When she tries to destroy it scream and call her a horrible mother for trying to kill her love child.**(A/N: Ah! - runs away from her tickle-me-elmo-.)  
**

155. Destroy all the food on her ship. Replace it with Ramen. Make sure she eats three square meals a day so she dies of a sodium overdose.

156. Give her an overdose of morphine. If that doesn't kill her, get her to loom in the mirror. **(A/N: xxERis, I have no idea what your going with this, but morphine-kill-Azula is good. Very good.)**

157. Do number five, only with corn. Watch her poop out NOTHING BUT CORN for weeks. **(A/N: Disturbing, but strangely satisfying...)**

158. Put worms on her sandwich. When she asks "What the hell are these worms doing on my sandwich?!", insist that it'll help with her fiber and bladder problem. **(A/N: AND poo****ping corn problem ;D.)**

- xxERiS

* * *

159. Make Ty Lee marry some OC, and she will make Mai and Azula the bridesmaids. Mai can wear a regular red dress while Azula has to wear a pink dress with flowers and a bow on it. Also, make Mai the maid of honor. She'll be jealous.

160. After Azula and Zuko take over Ba Sing Se, make Ozai go there and instead of congratulate them, ground Azula and give Zuko candy and restored honor.

161. Step one: Kill Fire Lord Ozai. Step two: Make Zuko new Fire Lord. Step three: Make Azula the maid who has to clean up Zuko's stuff.** (Step Five: Make defend it. the Fire Lady. The very messy Fire Lady who overworks her maid. Muhahaha)  
**

162. Give her a taste of her own lighting and electrocute her.

- REfreak

* * *

163. Tell Azula that she has "issues" with her father about being Fire Lady. When she says she doesn't, Remind her that Zuko is the first born and deserves to be Fire Lord.

164. Paint I love Zuko and Iroh so much I want them unexiled all over her ship. Laugh when she freaks out. Tell her Zhao did it and she just didn't notice.**(A/N: Eh? Zhao?...)  
**

165. Tell Azula that she's going to have Sokka's baby in 2 weeks.When she askes how, say "you don't remember? You were with Sokka's baby ever since you met." When she tells you that babies needs 9 months to develop say "Water Tribe and Fire Nation babies only need a few months." When she leaves to kill Sokka, get away as fast as you can!

- Tomboy 601

* * *

**AH! Have to go; Avatar's coming on now...must... watch.**

**Readers...must...review!**


	12. 166 through 180 reader's suggestions

* * *

166. Have a geeky weirdo send her secret admirer notes that also suggest that he is very rich, attractive, etc. At last let the two meet, and when Azula is enraged tell her he was the only one willing to write the notes. Then quietly slip away with geek boy, or leave geek boy if he happens to be a mean geek boy.

167. Break her arms so she can't bend, then place her on pyre. Let cook until done rare. Serve half-alive (to lord ozai) with water, sesame seeds, and cilantro. (ok, that one was kinda more cruel, but thetempteangel is feeling mean...)

168. Inform her and the rest of the world that the key to the throne has been hidden somewhere on earth. Leave obscure notes for all contestants regarding the location, which lead to more notes, and so on, until everyone is driven mad. At last divulge in a note that it lies at the bottom of the sea. Have a waterbender reclaim it and take the position of Fire Lady. If you are feeling kind, tell Azula she can stay as maid to one of the stable boys. Or banish her and let the earthbenders/waterbenders do as they wish with her.

169. Toss her into a pit filled with vistims of fire nation attacks. Have the event taped and then broadcasted across the world. She will be publicly humiliated (if she survives, that is...)

- thetemptedangel

* * *

170. Every time she says someone's name ring a bell for a minute straight, make sure you're hidden so she can't find you.

171. Find the Blue Spirit mask and sneak around the Earth Kingdom Palace and make sure Azula sees you. Just make sure you can run really fast.

- Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja

172. Resurrect Zhao and put him under mind control. Make him go onto her ship and tell her that he loves her and he went through thousands of trials in the afterlife to come back and tell her this. When she turns red, point at her and laugh while chanting in a very kid-like voice 'Zhao loves you!' Make sure you can run fast.

173. Talk loudly and obnoxiously about how much nicer Ty Lee is and that Azula needs to get a life and be like Ty Lee.

174. Capture her. Throw her in a dungeon. And not just any dungeon. NO, throw her in a dungeon full of Aang/Sokka/Katara/Iroh/Zuko fangirls. Point and laugh as they outnumber her and tear her TO SHREDS. (Mina does not like Azula AT ALL)

175. Tell her that her father is dead and that in his will (obviously fake) he declares that Iroh is to be the new fire lord. Laugh at the look on her face. Make sure you run when she finds out...

176. Hire a professional hypnotist. Make him convince Azula that she is a dolphin. Make her jump in the water while doing 'Flipper'

impersonations, and make sure the whole crew watches. When she snaps out of it and asks why she is wet, tell her that Katara beat her so bad, she doesn't remember the fight!

- Mina the Mischevious

* * *

177. After number 125 (socks + rugs static) Tell her she isn't the only lightning bender anymore.

178. Break her scale and every time she steps on it, it will say 350 pounds.

Then have a talk with her about over-eating and anorexia.

179. When she enters a room, have every one sing "I'm Bossy" or

"Honky-Tonk-Ba-Donka-Donk"

180. Bring a fire nation baby, with airbender tattoo's painted on it, and tell everyone that it is the Avatar's and Azula's child. Then take him/her to Azula and tell her she owes you 50 bucks for babysitting.

- Christian-Aero-Captain

* * *

**A big thanks to all the reviews! **

**Do you guys think I should start doing 20 to a page?!**


	13. 181 through 200 reader's suggestions

* * *

181. Chain her to a chair and make her do your schoolwork!

182. Pour water on her bed, take picturs, send them to the fire Lord, and say she still wets her bed!

- Man I'm like bored and stuff

* * *

183. How about just use rubber cement to attach a "Kick Me" sign to her

back... actually make that a "Kick me real hard or I'll fire bend your ass!" sign.

184. Force her to watch every clip of Elmo's World from Sesame Street.

185. Stick her in Winx Club. Make her attend Alfea and share a room with Bloom and Stella.** (A/N: - Is clueless-)**

186. Go up to her and start talking in a Valley Girl Accent over emphasizing the 'Yeah'.

187. Switch Ty Lee with Chloe from Bratz (They have the same voice actress.) If that doesn't annoy her nothing will.** (A/N: A life sized Barbie whore on A: TLA would annoy _ME_!)**

188. Somehow get her on the FBI's most wanted list... maybe convince them she's working with Kim Jong Il or something. Whatever you do just get her arrested. **(A/N: Azula and Kim Jong Il evil short geniuses of the century!)**

189. Trick her into joining the Marines. **(A/N:??)**

- Chibi Horsewoman

* * *

190. Build a mechanical bird that can magically drop precision guided bird droppings on a specified target. Have it drop its "bombs" on Azula every time she steps out side.

191. Make yourself invisible and unable to be hurt or feel pain. Then

follow her everywhere while singing a son that goes like this. "I know a song that gets on everbody's nerves, everbody's nerves, everybody's

nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes!" Repeat over and over again. Make sure it is extremely loud, and annoying. Sing it especially loud when she is trying to sleep, capture the Avatar/Zuko, or using the bathroom.

192. When Azula asks the captain if the tides control the ship, say "Yes they do, accept it you insurgent." When she protests, say: "May the tides screw you." After saying this leave the ship, and have the tides capsize the ship.

193. Poison all of her food with exlax. Make her crew take pills to make them immune to the exlax's effect. Poison it again after she leaves a port. Make sure that all bathrooms she will visit at some point are closed when she gets there. Steal all of her clothes except the ones she is wearing. This is the perfect plot to a ruined life.

194. Erase all of Azula's knowledge, except the part of knowledge about

emotions and language. Lock her in a room and tell her that to escape, she must learn everything one could possible know.

195. Erase her knowledge of Bending. **(A/N: Ignorance is bliss Azula, ignorance is bliss.)**

196. Put her in a dark area that goes on forever. Tell her that she must feel something other than the ground, or herself to escape. Videotape it, make it so the tape doesn't look dark, and show it to the world. When everyone asks what she was doing when she was "feeling" through empty air, tell them that she practicing for a position as a mime in the circus. Release Azula, and video tape the ridiculing for all posterity.

- Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor

* * *

197. Lock her in underground Ba Sing Se with a rabid badger-mole. Leave her there for 12 hours.

198. When she's showering, steal her clothes and auction them on E-bay.

- teh queen of randomness

* * *

199. Pay Simon Cowell from American Idol to follow her around everywhere. Whenever she messes up capturing the Avatar, make Simon insult her with the fury of a thousand suns. If possible, try and get him a flame-proof clothes. If not...well...let's just say the they'll be a new judge on American Idol. Probably Sokka or Mai.

**(A/N: Simon: That was very good, BUT I think you need to… **

**audience: BOO! **

**Simon: What? I'm just telling the truth!)**

200. Convince Azula that the sun is going to go out and the only way to bring it back is to be as noble and brave as Yuri was and sacrifice herself to the Sun spirit. When she refuses, follow her around, screaming how much braver and prettier Yuri was...of course, then, you'll probably be joining Yuri.** (A/N: Er... -confused-)**

- Strix Moonwing**  
**

* * *

THANK YOU to all reviewers!! As you must have noticed, this chapter is the first of many to have 20 ways to annoy Azula, and its all cause of you people who suggest ways!

Now, since so many people are taking part in this, it's getting hard to update everyones suggestions right on the spot (my e-mail is racked with these ideas.) The only reason I wouldn't put your suggestion up is if it is a repeat, and I would tell you if it was. SO, please do not freak out if your suggestion isn't up yet. Unless I told you before hand, it should be up shortly.

If you haven't read the rules from previous chapters, here they are (please follow!):

**1. Do not tell me to tell some one else that their idea sucked/ they suck. defend it. is not a negative person and doesn't want to spread the negativity (unless it's about our most hated A:TLA character.)**

**2. PLEASE do not give a suggestion that somebody else gave/ I wrote. Same jokes are ok, (Bumi-crush, Mai and Ty Lee being lesbian, Zuko fangirls, ZhaoXAzula, etc.) but try not to repeat the exact wording of someone else.**

**3. Please try to use correct capitalization and punctutation. It just makes my job a lot more easier...  
**

On a lighter note: Winter break is almost upon us which means I probably won't update as much. Also, after break there's (of course) midterms . This also means I won't be able to update as much.


	14. 201 through 220 reader's suggestions

**Disclaimer: You can't_ handle _no disclaimer!**

* * *

201. Get Azula extremely drunk, wait until she pases out then write things on her forehead in sharpie marker and place her prone body in compromising positions. Take pictures and place them on the internet.

202. Go to Myspace and set up an account under the name "Princess Psychopath" or "Azula the Fallen". Post the pictures you took along with her likes: cute fluffy bunnies, the color pink, Brittney Spears, Cascada, K-Fed, stuffed animals, broccoli and asparagus. Dislikes: Black, Red, Fire Lord Ozai, The Fire Nation, bathing and Mai. Hobbies: Cross dressing, making voodoo dolls of Fire Lord Ozai, making teddy bears. Fears: Lobsters, moss, birds, trees and the guy on the oatmeal box and People she'd like to meet: Ghandi, Buddha, her imaginary friend and The Cookie Monster. Also make blogs describing in great detail how she'll get rid of Ozai and how she redecorated her room pink and denounced the Fire Nation

203. Dress her up in a giant lizard costume then tell the girls from WITCH that she's Cedric.

204. Stick her in Heatherfeild (the town the WITCH girls live in)and tell the girls that she's really Narrisa- or pretty much any entity trying to take over the world.

205. Place her in the Lilo and Stitch version of Hawaii and tell Gantu that she's an escaped experiment.

206. You could probably go up to Azula and start taunting her saying 'I know something you don't know'. When she demands that you tell her whisper quietly that Ozai wears women's panties then run away!

207. Get one of those Avatar science experiment animals (preferably a really hyper one) give it some of that Chi Enhancing Tea. Let the poor creature loose on Azula's ship.

208. Ask her if Genie knows she has his shoes.

209. Exclaim loudly in a valley girl accent about how ugly her outfit is while using the word 'Like' every other word and over exagerating your words.(eg: Like OMG like how the hell did you like get the courage to like go out like that? Like I could never like get the courage to like wear something that like totally ugly!)

210. Come to think of it just talking to her using like every other word would get on her nerves and you wouldn't even have to insult her clothes.

(eg: CHW: Like oh man like how the hell are you? I like haven't seen

you in like forever! Like come over here and like let me get a good look at you!

Azula: runs away)

211. Invite Azula to a mother daughter shopping trip then feign shock and use a lot of fake sympathy when she says she doesn't have a mom. Then after faking shock you can tell her that Ozai is welcome to come instead since you know he already has a dress.

212. Teach her crew members how to play Begonia. But instead of telling them that they're just supposed to say Begonia in place of a movie, book, song or play tell them that the way to play is to replace the Fire Lord's name and any town that they're trying to take over/ have taken over

(eg: Fire Lord Begonia, New Begonia the Earth Kingdom capitol of Ba sing Begonia) Also tell them they have to replace every few words with

Begonia when they talk to Azula.

213. Place Azula in the Ranma 1/2 universe then drag her to the cursed

springs of Jusenkyo and shove her into the spring of the drowned rat or

something then dump cold water on her. (Each spring is associated with a story about someone or something that drowned in it hundreds or thousands of years ago, and anyone who falls in a spring is cursed to turn into whatever drowned in that spring whenever they come in contact with cold water, although they keep their original minds, personalities and skills in the new form; hot water reverts the cursed to their original form. And honestly how powerful of a bender can a rat be?)

- Chibi Horsewoman **(A/N: Who is ALWAYS in every chapter.)**

* * *

214. Make everyone Azula runs into completely ignore her for a few days. Then when she finally cracks and starts screaming have everyone around her start laughing.

- Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja** (A/N: Who ALSO is always in every chapter!!)**

* * *

**  
**

215.Every time she walks in a room that you are in/near you say loudly "Oh my gosh! Look at what she decided to wear now! She is so ripping off Barney it's not even funny!" Make sure everyone hears.

216. Repeat an idiotic phrase like "I like muffins" forever and ever. And when she finally gets so exasperated that she askes you why you like muffins reply "I don't. What I really like is asparagus." and then repeat the phrase again inserting asparagus where muffins were. Repeat as many times as you deem necesary.

- Risu

* * *

217. Pretend to be drunk and sing some really annoying song (you choose) And when she tell you to shut up, go instantly sober and say 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Then go all drunk again and walk away singing "it's a small world after all."

- Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover

* * *

218. Lock her in a room with Aang on chi-enhancing tea. Make sure he's wearing a flameproof suit. This is enough to drive ANYONE insane.

-riderchar

* * *

219. Say Zhao survived. Have Zhao dress entirely in white. Freak Azula out by yelling "Zhao's back from the Water Tribes depths! Help!" Then have Zhao appear. That would freak her out because, as far as everyone knows, Zhao died. In order to get Zhao to do this, tell him he will become Fire Lord.

- Tomboy 601

* * *

220. Well she's a princess, right? Put her in a pink puffy dress and dye her hair blond, curl it, and put blue contacts in her eyes. **( A/N: haha; I love this one it's so blunt.)**

- Princess Falling Star

* * *

**Again, thank you... you all deserve cookies. With a lot of chocolate chips. **

**As you all know wer'e in the Holiday Season! SO, I'm requesting Holiday-themed suggestions. (And I'll be putting in some of my own...finally ; D) If you already suggested a Holdiay themed way to annoy Azula then I'm posting them (and future ways) in a chapter (coming soon) that'll be titled "Holidays", containing an unlimited amout of ways.  
**

**And of course, regular suggestions are appreciated as well!**


	15. 221 through 240 reader's suggestions

* * *

221. Put a bomb on her ship. Launch all the life boats except one. Take the last one. Watch the ship explode. If Azula survives, take her to an earth soldiers camp. Tell her they are firebenders dressed up as earthbenders. Have the soldiers arrest her. Then have her hanged.

222. Convince Mai and Ty Lee to ask Azula on a date. Then make them both kiss her and grope her. When she tries to fry them, splash water on her hands. She will fry herself.

223. Have Iroh,Zuko,Aang,Katara,Sokka,Toph,and Long Fei beat the crap out of her. Then tell her Aang wants to marry her. Then tell her he changed his mind because he found out she had a thing going on with Zuko. Tell her he married Mai,Ty Lee,and Katara instead.(I added Katara because she and Aang belong together.)

224. Have Toph crash her with a giant boulder. Have Sokka beat her up with his boomerangs. Have Katara freeze her entire body. Watch her freeze to death. Have Aang take her on a ride on Appa. "Accidently" push her off. Watch her fall to her death.

225. Convince her to marry one of the following people: Iroh,Sokka,Aang,Katara,Ty Lee,Mai,Zuko,Ozai,Zhuo,Toph,Momo,Appa,Jet,or a Zuko fangirl.

- Anime-StarWars-fan-zach **(A/N: This person has some major Azula hate. I'm with you, bro!)**

* * *

226. Put rabid squirrels in every single room there is. Shout "ATTACK MY SQUIRREL MINIONS! ATTACK!" And have them trample her, or at least run around her chirping. **(A/N: Squirrel-rabbit minions!)**

227. Dress up like Captain Jack Sparrow and act like him. Act like you're drunk and when she goes to shoot you with lightning dump water over her so she shocks herself.

228. Ask 'why' a lot for some random question keep asking why when she gives you an answer (if she has the patience)

229. Run around in a strait jacket, laughing like a maniac. This will creep her out and or scare her.

- Brix

* * *

230. Go up to Azula and ask her who she is. When she tells you she's

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, Widen your eyes, Gasp, and stand with your mouth open in shock. If she asks you what's wrong just shake your head and say: "Oh it's nothing, I just thought that princesses were supposed to be pretty."

231. Stand behind Azula and slowly walk around her in circles staring

intently at her clothes hemming and hawing and going "Hm. Hmm I just don't get it." When she demands to know what you're doing tell her that you heard that the Devil wears Prada, but that outfit looks like Family Dollar to you. **(A/N: - dies with laughter-)**

232. Send her an official looking telegram that says that Ozai has banished her and placed Zuko on the throne as the next Fire Lord.

- Chibi Horsewoman

* * *

233. Make her play the AtLA video game. (That got To.Be.Indeed)

234. Do the same thing from #101, but make the microphone play the Banana phone song over and over and over...

235. Invite her to a tea party with a bunch of fan girls in Azula cosplay outfits, plus one guy in one. Have everyone insinuate that he looks the most realistic.

**(A/N: - roles over in her grave of hysterics-)**

- To.Be.Indeed

* * *

236. Convince her soldiers to go on a panty raid in her quarters. Be sure to replace all her underwear with red thongs and lacy bras.

- Riderchar

* * *

237. Have Sokka and Ty Lee a couple and have Zuko and Mai a couple. (Even though that's creepy.) Azula will be left out and you are free to have a conversation with her that goes like this:

_You: Aren't those two couples just so sweet?_

_Azula: (gritting teeth) Yes, they are._

_You: So why don't you have a boyfriend like Ty Lee and Mai do?_

_Azula: (makes fist) I don't know._

_You: Is it because of your overly large forehead or loss of figure?_

_Azula: That's it! (starts lightning bending)_

_You: (BEEP)! (Runs away)_

- REfreak

* * *

238. Whenever Azula goes near the sides of the ship, yell "Don't worry! I hear cowards float!" Then run inside, and act like you were doing nothing.

- danyan

* * *

239. Whenever someone calls her by name, have it suddenly become night time, lightning flash, and scared horses rear up and neigh loudly.

240. Send her a postcard with a picture of Zuko in between Toph and Katara (both in revealing bathing suits) at the beach, on the front. Make sure it's signed by Fire Lord Ozai.

- windlily

* * *

**Thank you (again)! Ok, I know I said in the last post that I was "busy"... but I just couldn't help myself ; D... what else does one do when she refuses to study for exams, and is hit by insomnia in the middle of the night?! Some notes...**

**- GRAMMER. Use it. **

**- 'Holiday- special ways to annoy' should be posted shortly... if you didn't read the previous chapter, I am requesting holiday-themed suggestions for the season; but regular hate!zula is still welcome! **

**- I have about 6 pages of suggestions and 7 pgs ( in Word) of Holiday-themed suggestions still to post; so if yours isn't seen please don't freak out, Im workin' on it! **


	16. Holiday Theme'd Suggestions!

**So, I finally get the Holiday chapter up. I know, its way past Christmashanakwanzaka, but hey lets have a little post-Holiday cheer! ALL sugestions are here; and I'm too lazy to number them. Shoot me. First four are mine ;D **

* * *

// Dress up in a slutty Mrs. Clause outfit and walk around singing "I saw Ozai kissing Mrs. Claus, in back of his overprotective child last night!" whenever she's around.

// Pretend Azula is the Santa Claus in the mall.

**(In the authors crazy mind: **

**Me: - sits on lab-**

**Azula: Um...**

**Me: I want a Prince Zuko for Christmas Santa! – Tugs on imaginary beard and hugs- **

**Azula: Um…)**

// Say that the only way to capture the Avatar is through Christmas spirit!

//Insist that you want to see the real Santa. Make her go to the North Pole and freezzzeee.

_- defend it a.k.a the author of this very, very long list…_

* * *

//Drag her into the real world and make her work as one of Santa's mall elves. When she demands to know why she's working as an elf calmly

explain that since she already had the shoes you figured she'd love the job.

//Dress Azula up as Santa and stick her in a mall- after a few hours when she's had about 30 or so kids pee on her and leave their candy canes in her beard, tell her she's fired as Santa for not being jolly enough but since she has the shoes she's welcome to become an elf.

//Go up to her and say really calmly: "I heard you're on the naughty list- sucks to be you."

//Get carolers with fire proof outfits to come to her ship and sing. I

suggest the "under rehearsed reluctant children's choir" from Conan

O'Brien.

//Force her to do a one woman production of "How the Grinch Stole

Christmas."

// Force her to read "How the Psychopath Stole Christmas."

// Force her to do the one woman re- enactment of the battle between the Holly King and the Oak King for Winter Solstice.

// Tell her it's her job to make up the ritual for Winter Solstice never

mind that she only has one day to do it.

// You can start singing "You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch" whenever she's in a room.

// Take Azula to your office holiday party and get her drunk, take a

picture of her leaning against someone or something. Then when she passes out make up a fake marriage liscense with her name and Sokka's on it. Convince her that she is now Mrs. Sokka Water Tribe when she wakes up.

// Find Sokka and adjust him in front of a large Christmas tree or a fully lit Menorah then snap a picture with your digital camera load

it. Then take the picture of Azula from your office party. Use Photoshop and edit the pictures so they look like a holiday card, add a caption such as: Happy Holidays and a happy New Year love Sokka and Azula and mail it out to EVERYONE. (This actually goes with the above suggestion and annoys both Azula and Sokka!)

// Print out this story, get it bound and published to make it look

professional and give it to Azula as a Christmas present.

// Whenever you see Azula belt out parodies of Christmas Carols such as:

"We wish you weren't living with us" and "Azula got run over by a reindeer."(I should write that song now)

// If you sing "Azula Got Run over by a Reindeer" (writing that song

tomorrow while my daughter is napping!), ask her what it was like being run over by a giant sleigh being driven by reindeer carrying a shedload of presents and a fat guy.

// Get together a few friends (or the GAang) and dress up as Jacob Marley and the Ghosts of Christmases Past, Present and Future then go on her ship and re enact "A Christmas Carol" without telling her that she's playing the part of Scrooge.

// Continuously ring a bell in her presence, when she asks why simply tell her: Teacher says, every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings

(It's a Wonderful Life reference)

// Run up to her yelling, I don't want to die! I want to live! I want to

live! I want to live! I want to live! If she gives you a chance to

explain why you're yelling, explain that you were in financial ruin and going to jump off a bridge, but then your guardian angel saved your life (Yet another It's a Wonderful Life reference)

// Trap her in "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation", chances are she will go insane (But damn I love that movie)

// Trap her in the live action "How the Grinch Stole Christmas Movie", have her play the part of the Grinch (Who else?) Keel over with laughter when she ends up as Fudge Judge and has to wear a dorky sweater.

// Have Azula replace Rudolf on Santa's sleigh then make her use her

bending to guide it.

// Tell Azula that you hope Santa is getting her new clothes and shoes for Christmas then say: 'oops nevermind I forgot you're on the BAD LIST!' then run off laughing.

_- Chibi Horsewoman_

* * *

// Make her listen to the radio 24/7 from the day after Thanksgiving until Christmas. Why? Because the endless stream of Christmas music (with the occasional Adam Sandler Chanukah Song) is enough to make anybody go insane.

_- The Lady Empress_

* * *

// Dress up as Santa and tell her she's been a bad girl and is getting

coal for the rest of her life. Proceed to dump a gaint bag of coal on her head. Then sneak away before she can get out.

_- Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja_

* * *

// Tell her that you have photos of last years Christmas party when she is mad at you. (I'll leave people to their imagination.)

// Run around the ship screaming, "She believes in Santa!" Let the

crew laugh to their deaths, and Azula will be stranded with you, so use a life boat and sail away! (most people my age don't believe in Santa,

and her being 15, she won't get a kick about it)

_- danyan_

* * *

// Give her cloves of garlic and a wooden stake for Christmas. Then the

next time you see her, ask why she's not a pile of ashes yet.

_- windlily_

* * *

// Tell Azula she's not getting anything for Christmas. Not even coal,

because then she could firebend with it.

//Tell her she's being stalked by a man in a red suit. Then start sing

the one part of 'Santa Claus is coming to town' "He see's you when your

sleeping...He knows when your awake..."

_- __Celestial Secrets_

* * *

// Stuff her under the mistle toe with every guy she's not related to

repeatedly, then shove her with King Bumi, and tell her there's a mistle toe over her head when there isn't, and then take pictures of her making out with King Bumi.

_- Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover_

* * *

// Get Azula a book entitled "How to Capture The Avatar for Dummies".

// Force her to watch Zuko and someone (Mai or Katara, whatever you ship) make out under the mistletoe.

// Lose her in the pile of wrapping paper.

_- Legacy of the Avatar_

* * *

//Tell her, her present is in the very back behind the tree and when she

bends over to try and reach back there, kick her...

//Sing an altered version of the x-mas carol "Mary did you know" only it's now "Azula did you know" and after you finish, give her a dirty look and say "I suggest you don't have any kids if you value your meanness"

//Announce that the first one to find the pickle ornament on the tree

wins a prize, and when she finds it and brings it to you shake your head and tell her that it's not the pickle, it's your Seasick Iroh ornament.

//Force her to sit through the movie Elf and afterwards, every time she

sits down hiss "You sit on a throne of LIES!"

_- __LuckiiBeckii_

* * *

// Tell Azula about Santa Clause. Tell her she won't get anything but

coal for Christmas.

_-Nena Firewind_

* * *

// Get a group of horrible singers to sing carols (must include "Frosty

the snow man")

_- __TeenAnimeOtaku_

* * *

// Put Azula under the mistltoe with some ugly ape-mutant thingie! Or, tell her that the "star" at the top of the Christmas tree is her and dress her up in a star suit and have her stand on the tipy-top of the tree for ALL of December! HEY!! IT'S HOLIDAY

SPIRIT!

_- __C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

* * *

// Put coal in Azula's stocking. Then walk up to her on Christmas morning and ask in a fakely sympathetic voice, "Did someone get on the 'naughty list' this year?"

// Imply all the sick things she could have done to get on the naughty

list. (Anything with Zuko, Ozai, Zhao, Bumi, or Momo will work)

_- riderchar_

* * *

// Make Azula lightening bend the lights on the tree on, then give her

eggnog (but don't tell her you spiked it with rum!)

// After she passes out from excessive alcohol, take her flame/crown/hairband thing-a-ma-bobber and use it as a star on the Christmas tree.

// Tell her she's a Grinch. Start sobbing that Christmas is supposed to be about Baby Jesus, and that she's too materialistic. Then give her, her present. Her present is a blow-up Aang.

_- __The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM_

* * *

//Put a life size Santa Claus on the deck of her ship and write in

permanent marker (on him) "IM WITH STUPID!" with an arrow pointing to his left. Make Azula is standing at his left side when you take digital pics to post on the internet.

//Make the santa flame-proof (so she can't burn it), with a lead weight

on the bottom (so she cant toss it overboard) and with a speaker that

blasts the songs (choose one) "I'm an Ugly Girl", "Sexy Back", "Weasel

Stomping Day (by Weird Al)", "White 'n' Nerdy" (a parody of "Ridin Dirty" by Weird Al)" or any other relatively annoying song EVERY HOUR ON THE HOUR. Ooh, or any songs from the extremely strange band, They Might Be Giants.

//Oh, and make sure Santa puts nothing but flowery things, stuffed

animals, and fluffy puppies down her stocking instead of the hand grenades and nuclear weapons that se asked for.

_- ROBOTS ARE YOUR FRIENDS_

* * *

// Tell her merry Christmas every five minutes. When she tells you to shut up, gasp loudly and exclaim that nobody who hates baby Jesus can become the Fire Lady.

// When she asks who Jesus is, gasp even more loudly, grab her shoulders, shake her, and yell 'The power of Christ compels you!' over and over.

// When she attempts to torch you, just stand there. When asks why you

are okay, tell her the story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, and King Nebuchunezzer. (I have NO clue how to spell his name)

// When she asks what that has to do with anything, tell her that she is a lowly heathen sinner, and that the Fire Nation will fall if she

becomes the Fire Lady.

// When she tries to torch you (AGAIN), tell her that she will no doubt

feel at home in Sheol. (Or Hell, or Tartarus, or Hades; your choice)

// Than proceed to film her exploding from all the confusing religious

references. Than convince Jesus to resurrect her. Lather, rinse, and

repeat. (I am SO evil)

_- EvilFuzzy9_

* * *

// Hold a Christmas party and encourage everyone to sing "Wreck the

Walls" instead of "Deck the Halls." Proceed to destroy all the walls,

especially the one that Azula passes regularly.

// Get some type of bird to fly above Azula carrying mistletoe. If she attempts to attack the bird, have the bird fly away and lure her

towards a random person, still carrying the mistletoe. When Azula meets this person, point to the mistletoe and say she has to kiss them.

// Don't get Azula any presents. Don't get her coal, either. Get her a

piece of paper with the word coal written on it. Give her a card that

says she was lucky to even get the paper. Leave the paper and card

in front of her bedroom door early in the morning before she wakes up and board the next ship to someplace far away until Azula finally stops

rampaging in anger.

// Tell Azula that in order to become Fire Lady, she must follow her

family's Christmas tradition of wearing frilly pink and white dresses,

drinking only tea, giving each family member a hug, and giving everything she owns to random people to show generosity.

// Bring in a very large present and when Azula asks what it is, say

that it's either the captured avatar or her personalized Fire Lady throne. When she opens it, she will be suprised to find that it is a band that sings insulting songs about her. When she turns and glares at you, say, "Oops! I thought I ordered a throne!"

// Hide all of the decorations, and when Azula asks where they are, say

that Christmas is tomorrow, not today. When she asks tomorrow, say that

Christmas was yesterday and she missed it.

_- __Rivendella_

* * *

// Borrow the mistltoe hat from Tucker in Danny Phantom and give it to

either Sokka or Aang. Whenever Azula fights them, make them stand next to her, point to the hat, and say, "Look who's under the mistletoe!" Make kissy noises.

// For Christmas, give the the Avatar book series (nothing to do with the show, besides the Avatars). Have a camera ready for when she opens it. Rescue the book whens she starts to burn it. (Great series!)

_- __Strix Moonwing_

* * *

// Make Azula think she is Rudolph the red nose reindeer. After you do

that, make her think your Santa. Then tell her that the only way she can save Christmas, is to jump into the ocean, while shooting lightning. After she does that, watch her fry.

_- A__nime-StarWars-fan-zach_

* * *

// Let Azula put the star/angel on top of the Christmas tree. When she is on the ladder, knock it down.

// Give her a new invention called "Fire-proof coal." Watch her go

ballistic.

// Ask her, "Santa's coming, have you been a nice girl?"

// Invite her to a gathering of some OC's. When she asks, "Where's the

Christmas tree?" Tell her, "Silly girl, we're celebrating Kwanza/Chanukah."

_- REfreak_

* * *

// Force her to listen to some out of tune carolers.

_- smartcheer917_

* * *

// Give Azula a ton of spiked eggnog to drink so she'll pass out and wake up with a killer hangover.

// Once she wakes up, have Iroh come around and "sing" (if you can call

it singing) christmas carols to her as loud as possible.

// Once she tries to kill him, hit her on the head with Sokka's

boomerang. The pain will be unbearable.

// Look at her shoes and then at her face. Repeat. Then say: "Aren't you supposed to be at the North Pole?" or..."I though elves were cuter."

// Hop on her back and yell, "MUSH!" make sure to kick her in the sides

VERY hard.

_- Celestial Secrets_

* * *

**Sorry of the editing is weird, again my lazy ass dont wanna do nothin. I so have winter-itis. THANK YOU to all the reviwers in italics who gave me suggestions!! **_  
_


	17. 241 through 260 reader's suggestions

**Dislaimer: XDXDXD ensues!**

* * *

241. Follow her around EVERYWHERE! Including the bathroom. (That is...if she even bathes...)

242. Try and convince her to do a strip tease to The Black Eyed Peas' "My Humps".

243. Ask her about her "Milkshakes." When she asks you what the heck you're talking about, just wink.

244. Give her a swirly.

245. Walk around naked and tell her that clothes are against your religion.

246. Reenact her last defeat to her CONSTANTLY.

247. Pluck one of her hairs and scream: "DNA! YES! I can finally clone enough Azula's for all of her fanfic pairings!" **(A/N: YES! Someone find me an Azula/ Momo fic!)**

248. Give her a thong for her birthday.

249. Wake her up at four in the morning, "GOOD MORNING STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!!"

250. Give yourself 40 imaginary friends ALL named Azula. Call them by name and talk to them repeatedly about how you hate the fire princess.

251. Super glue her finger up her nose (or Iroh's/Zuko's) while she's asleep.

252. Tell her that you see dead people.

- Celestial Secrets

* * *

253. Put in a room with 500 talking Elmo dolls. Tell her you won't let her out until she hugs every one of them.

254. Poke her all day saying you won't stop until she's given you some food and when she finally gives you some say you're not hungry.

255. Tell her that her Firebending form was the best thing you've ever seen but...it wasn't perfect.

257. Give her a parot.

258. Teach said parot to sing "Music of the Night" every time she says the word Avatar.

259. Get her an extremely high pitched fluffly dog dressed in mini Fire Lord costume. **(A/N: Give it some misgiving name; like "Terror" or "Danger")**

- chicked123

* * *

260. Every hour or so break out into song about something Azula just said.

- Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja

* * *

**Yes, back to numbering now. Ok well, since the Christmas theme-d ways to annoy Azula was sucha hit, Im going to request New Years ways to annoy (thanks too TheDayYouSaidGoodnight ;D) Thanks you to all my past and future reviewers!**

**P.S: The New Years chapter might come a little late since I have family over (and its my Mom's birthday...)**


	18. New Years Theme'd Suggestions!

**EDIT!! For some reason my e-mail or has been slow in sending me notifications of reviews; so I didn't realize that I had more New Years suggestions than I though! Sorry if you got freak'd out that I didn't mention you 00. **

**Finally, the author has this up (6 days after New Years... gah!)...**

* * *

// Get her really, really drunk. Then convince her to jump on the table

and start doing the "I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck" dance. Make sure you get pictures.

// Tell her its OK that she cant get anyone to give her a New Year's

kiss because she looks too much like a man.

// Ask her to do the fireworks with her firebending.

// Give her one of those REALLY stupid hats people wear on New Years. Act shocked and mortally offended when she refuses to wear it.

// Get Momo to give her a New Year's kiss.

_- riderchar_

* * *

// When she's asleep, Shout Happy New Year! Every hour on the hour. Or, at least once an hour, ring noisy bells, beat drums, and give her party favors. Useless party favors.

- _danyan_

* * *

// When Azula wakes up on New Years day, scream in her face "IT IS A NEW YEAR!! A NEW START!! A FRESH START!! THINGS ARE GOING TO BE VERY

DIFFERENT AROUND HERE THIS YEAR!!" Then say: "Oh, and that reminds me...by the way, your banished. And tell Zuko and your uncle if you see them that they are welcome back in the fire nation." Then run for your friggin' life.

// At the New Year's party (the one in which you stay up till midnight), drug her so she falls asleep 1 minute before midnight. When Azula wakes up, tell her, in a fake cute voice, "Aw, was wittle baby Azula too wittle to stay up for the countdown?" Proceed to run for your all that is holy (a.k.a. your life).

// During the New Year's Eve countdown (before midnight in the party)

Knock her out on when they say 2.

// Force Azula to wear a baby costume (preferably as goofy and wacky as

possible) during the New Year's party, in "symbolism" of the start of a

new year.

_- Dr. Nitro the Element Emperor_

* * *

// On New Years Eve throw an alcohol chugging contest on her ship. Make

sure Azula wins. Once she passes out, do one of the following: toss her

overboard, "decorate" her face with shaving cream, paint her room pink

and fill it with flowers and fluffy puppies.

// On New Years Eve get one of those kazoo thingies that you blow at

midnight and blow it in her ear for 45 seconds every 5 minutes. When she tells you to stop, say "Why Azula, don't you want to be excited at

midnight? It'll be 2007!! Whats you New Years resolution? No, no, wait, lemme guess... DIET AND EXCERSISE!" Haha, what a death wish. When she tries to charcoal you, blow it in her ear again.

_- Robots Are Your Friends_

* * *

// Convince her that you must kiss some animal on midnight or she will

die. Laugh with everyone else when she kisses Momo or Appa. Make sure

everyone is wearing fireproof suits except for Azula. Laugh harder when she gets mad when she cannot kill people.

_- Dragongirl098_

* * *

// Give her new years fire works that don't work and tell her she has to light them.

// Ask her how she and Zhao feel about their baby being the first born of the new year.

_- Blackbeltgirl7_

* * *

// Have a party on her ship, then when she goes to bed, jump on it,

making her fall, and shout 'WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!'

// Tell her to light the fire works from her ship using fire bending,

and when they explode, say, "Hm, I hope Sokka sees this." When she asks

why, say "Cause it says 'Azula loves Sokka', then laugh at her, saying

'Look, she's blushing!' because her face is all red in anger.

_- Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover_

* * *

// Since 2007 is the year of the Earth Boar, ask Toph to come over with a pig/wild boar in a cage and set it free when Azula arrives. Make sure

that the pig/wild boar has mud all over it. Let it run on Azula as to

stain her armor and face. Don't forget to bring a camera and make sure

that the pig/wild boar is dressed in flame-proof clothes.

_- TheDayYouSaidGoodnight_

* * *

//Pay a peasant to kiss her at midnight. The whole 'kiss someone at

midnight, and you'll be together forever.' Make sure he's ugly! And has a lisp!

_- TeenAnimeOtaku_

* * *

// Tell her that it doesn't matter if she is a princess and the conqueror of Ba Sing Se: she's still too young for the alcoholic champagne.

// Wait until she's exhausted beyond belief after staying up so late and then let her go to her room. Too bad somebody made a mistake and she's now sharing with Ty Lee (note: Give Ty Lee some of that Chi enhancing Tea they gave Aang.

// Pour Eggnog Punch over her head

// Put her in a room with several loud obnoxious partiers (in flame proof and lightning safe clothes) who all have two noisy clicky things and those horns.

// Tell her that since it's New Year's she has to kiss somebody for luck. Make sure Bumi, Flopsy, and Aang are the only free people.

// Make her watch Mai kiss Zuko at midnight (nobody wants to see one of

their best friends go at it with their older brother shudders)

_- heartsyhawk_

* * *

**Sorry about any spelling/style/grammatical errors. I have this massive headache and 18 chapters of the Odyssey to read... thanks to all reviewers! **

**I have about 12 Word pages filled with ideas from you guys! Thank you so much!**

**_BUT:_ I have to stress the GRAMMATICAL rule. Please you guys use capitalization; it makes my job easier and faster. Also, don't give me suggestions if you don't think there funny; this is a simply fun parody // not an obligation. Don't feel obliged to give me suggestions!**

**And also... Midterms are arriving in about a week for me so might not have a lot of extra time to update /  
**

**r**

**&**

**r**


End file.
